Computers and electronic documents have become an increasingly indispensable part of modern life. In particular, as virtual storage containers for binary data, electronic documents have gained acceptance not only as a convenient replacement for conventional paper documents, but also as a useful way to store a wide variety of digital assets such as webpages, sound recordings, and videos. The increased use of electronic documents has resulted in the adaptation of conventional paper-based document processing workflows to the electronic realm. One such adaptation has been the increased use and acceptance of electronic signatures on agreements, contracts, and other documents. When negotiating parties reach an agreement with respect to a course of action, state of affairs, or other subject matter, the resulting agreement is usually reduced to writing and executed by the parties as a way to memorialize the terms of the agreement. Traditionally, a physical copy of the agreement was executed with a personalized stamp, seal, or handwritten signature. However, since this “reduction to writing” now often takes the form of an electronic document stored on a computer readable medium, electronic signatures have become commonplace and have indeed gained widespread legal recognition. Even where an agreement is never actually reduced to writing, the resulting “oral contract” may still be enforceable if evidentiary questions as to the substance of the underlying agreement can be resolved. The wide variety of different formats and legal requirements relating to agreements has resulted in a correspondingly wide variety of workflows—both conventional and electronic—that facilitate the negotiation, formation, execution, and management of agreements, contracts, and other documents.